Shadow Child
by Tai-SquallXyaoi
Summary: What if the Gundam Wing people lived in a world where everybody was a ninja... I know lame. Heero Has a story nobody knows about. please r&r Maybe yaoi.
1. Default Chapter

"Good luck, all you guys can become great ninjas." Their Sensei said smiling.  
Heero Yuy sat alone as usual watching everybody celebrate about graduating. He knew they still had a long way to go. First they do a five men team kinda thing for 5 months. Second they have a special exam to take. That exam tells rather you have to start you quest or not. He glared at the celebrating teens. It won't be easy.  
"Wufei who do you hope is one our five man team?" Duo Maxwell asked his best friend Chang Wufei.  
"Well, us four and that Heero Yuy." Looking at Duo's face. "You?"  
"Us four and anybody but Heero Yuy." He answered.  
"He's the top rookie this year. He will help all of us." Quatre Winner said.  
"I agree." Trowa Barton said.  
"Whatever." Duo said.  
  
Tomorrow morning  
"Five man team number seven."  
"I hoped it's all four of us." Duo said smiling.  
"Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Heero Yuy."  
Duo's eye twitched. He couldn't believe it. They had a freak on their team. The other three were smiling. Duo groaned when he heard foot steps. He looked up to see cool blue eyes. He eye began to twitched some more.  
"..." Heero turned and left.  
The next day they had a hard B ranked mission. It was to go to this Hidden village and stop the demon from destroying it. Their Sensei was a dude named Yoken; He had silver hair and always wore his reading glasses. Yoken had them in different places according to the places the villagers said they could find the demon. Duo looked to where Heero's hiding place was.  
"I can't stand him." Duo quietly said.  
Heero was about to fall asleep. He kept nodding off. He let out a yawn. He glanced up when he heard something. Where was the darn demon? He rolled his eyes at Duo he was sending glares and nasty looks at his hiding space. He sighed again and laid down on the ground. He had gotten no sleep last night. He fought sleep it was impossible. Unnoticed to the group another ninja was watching Heero and smiled. The ninja was about to cast a spell to knock the teen out but seeing he was about to go to sleep on his own he would just have to wait. Duo wasn't to sure about the village. They were still in the same place they were two hours ago. He wanted just to run around and find the stupid demon. He was pretty sure Heero was about to fall a sleep. He would wait until he did then he would run to find Sensei, and give himself the pleasure to wake the 'number one rookie' up. When he was sure Heero was asleep he stood up and walked over. The ninja smiled. Heero had finally fell asleep. He sensed Duo walking over and jumped down and crouched down. When Duo open the bush heero was hiding in. The ninja threw a knife Duo was able to dodge.  
"What the crap? Who are you?" Duo asked.  
"Names Zechs." And with that he picked Heero up and ran.  
Duo ran after him after sending a signal spell. The other three teens and their Sensei ran after them. Jumping tree to tree Duo had almost caught up to Zechs. Why was he running so hard for? Did he want to save Heero? Zechs looked behind him and smiled.  
"You're fast almost as fast as the shadow child."  
"Huh?" Duo was confused "What the crap is the shadow child?"  
Zechs jumped to a field, laying Heero's body down. Duo landed perfectly and took out his knife. Zechs was ready for him. Duo was about to be in his first battle. He felt excited.  
"The shadow child is him." Zechs pointed at Heero.  
"What?" Duo looked surprised.  
Zechs ran forward ready to strike he suddenly stopped. Heero was standing behind him. A weird black line was leading into Zechs' head. Zechs dropped to the ground motionless. 


	2. Songs and Demons

I'm sooooooooo sorry for people who like this story I have become lazy!!! .:Cries.: I being Lazy. .:Nods.: NO MORE BEING LAZY!!!! Gundam wing doesn't belong to me! If fact nothing belongs to me at the moment. Maybe my Orlando Bloom poster does and my cow stuff animal collection does but nothing else... (I think) On to the story!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! "Blah" speaking.... (Let's hope people know that.) 'Blah' thoughts. _"Blah."_ Hee-chan is singing  
Heero looked at Zech on the ground then up at Duo. Duo waved and pretended to be looking around. Heero rolled his eyes at the braided teen. Sensei Yoken, Wufei, Trowa, and Quatre landed in the field. Yoken stopped to see if Zechs was still alive. He was. Yoken stood and walked over to Heero.  
"Did you do this?" Yoken asked.  
"What if I did?" Heero said.  
"You're a shadow child aren't you?" Yoken asked. "Maybe it time you came clean" 1 Yoken said.  
"What's a shadow child?" Duo asked.  
"A shadow child is a person with a demon inside of them. Some times the demon's good and sometimes it's bad. The person who has a demon inside of them has great power. In fact then village we are here to save had a ruler that was a shadow child. He went crazy killed half the village and then killed himself." Yoken explained.  
"What about Heero?" Duo asked "Is his good or bad?"  
"Bad." Heero answered. "Remember the story of the Shadow Fox?" He asked.  
"Yes it destroyed all the villages in its path for many years. Nobody dared to try to kill it because they knew it was impossible. My grandfather finally found a warrior brave enough for the job. The warrior was able to kill the demon but had to put the demon's soul in a new born-." Wufei stopped short.  
Duo was a bit confused. Did that mean that Heero was the Shadow Fox...? Heero didn't fit the part. Heero was only five foot nine and was the shortest in their group. The Shadow Fox was fearsome. Heero was more like a kitten. Duo shook his head. If the Shadow Fox was in their group he had more chances guessing it was Quatre.  
"No way!" Duo said. "Heero's The Shadow Fox."  
"I didn't think you would believe me." Heero said.  
Heero pulled up his baggy black pants leg. It was a symbol that in Japanese it said. 'Shadow Fox.' Duo couldn't believe it.  
"This must be a cruel joke."  
Heero rolled his eyes. He looked down at Zechs. Some joke. Heero looked at Yoken. A huge roar made them kinda the Heero issue.  
Duo smiled He finally got to fight something. He frown when nothing happen. Three people Jumped out of the trees. Two girls and a dude. The guy looked once at Heero, Zechs, and then back to heero. He bent and picked up Zechs' body up at put it over his shoulder.  
"See you latter shadow child." The guy said. "And we took care of that demon."  
"...whatever...." Heero said. He swayed on his feet falling on his butt.  
The guy smirked know Zech was trained to have the shadow wire attack and for Heero to get into Zechs' brain took a lot of power.  
"The names Trieze." He looked behind him at the two girls. "And these two are Une and Noin." Trieze smiled.  
Wufei got a bad feeling about the four. He stepped back and asked Heero if he could walk. Heero shook his head and fainted. Trieze looked quite surprised.  
"Thought he would make it too." He said.  
Yoken picked Heero up and told the others to run and the five of them ran into the trees Une and Noin moved to follow them but Trieze stopped them. Later that night Duo was walking past Heero's room when he heard a soft singing voice.  
_ "Cultivate your hunger before you idealize.  
Motivate your anger to make them all realize.  
Climbing the mountain, never coming down.  
Break into the contents, never falling down_."  
Duo stopped and realized Heero was singing. He had to admit Heero had a nice singing voice. He stopped to listen to the rest of the song.  
_"My knee is still shaking, like I was twelve,  
Sneaking out of the classroom, by the back door.  
A man railed at me twice though, but I didn't care.  
Waiting is wasting for people like me.  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end."  
_ Duo looked up when Wufei walked into the hall. He was quickly shushed by Duo.  
"What are you doing?" Wufei mouthed to him.  
"Listening to Heero sing." He said.  
Wufei sat next to him wanting to hear to. His eyes widen. He knew this song. It was the last song his grandfather sung to him before he went to fight the Shadow Fox. How could Heero know the song?  
_ "You say, "Dreams are dreams.  
'I ain't gonna play the fool anymore.'  
You say, "'Cause I still got my soul.'  
Take your time, baby, your blood needs slowing down.  
Breach your soul to reach yourself before you gloom.  
Reflection of fear makes shadows of nothing, shadows of nothing."  
_ Wufei remembered people saying that the Shadow Fox acted weirdly to the song his grandfather always sung. Could Heero know the song from the shadow fox? Wufei kept listening.  
_ "You still are blind, if you see a winding road,  
'Cause there's always a straight way to the point you see.  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end.  
Don't try to live so wise.  
Don't cry 'cause you're so right.  
Don't dry with fakes or fears,  
'Cause you will hate yourself in the end."  
_ He.  
_ "'Cause you will hate yourself in the end."_  
Knew.  
_ "'Cause you will hate yourself in the end."_  
The.  
_ "'Cause you will hate yourself in the end_."  
Whole.  
_ "'Cause you will hate yourself in the end."_  
Song.  
Wufei fell back surprised. How? He stood up and ran into Heero's room.  
"How do you know that song?" AN: 1 I HATE Duff!!!!!!!  
The song is the anime Naruto's first ending. 'Wind' Brokn Innocence, thank you for the review. I suppose it's kinda like.... It's almost exactly like Naruto. But Naruto is such a cool anime R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please 


End file.
